Mencintamu Sampai Mati
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kamu hadir disaat aku butuh kekuatan, disaat aku amat takut untuk menatap dunia lagi, di saat aku takut, tak dapat bertemu dengan siapapun lagi. Kamu mengajariku apa itu hati dan apa itu kepercayaan. UlquiHime. Mind to RnR?


**-Mencintamu Sampai Mati-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Angst  
Pairing(s) : UlquiHime  
WARNING : OOC, gaje, (another) song fic  
Summary : Kamu hadir disaat aku butuh kekuatan, disaat aku amat takut untuk menatap dunia lagi, di saat aku takut, tak dapat bertemu dengan siapapun lagi. Kamu mengajariku apa itu hati dan apa itu kepercayaan.**

* * *

**~Mencintamu Sampai Mati by Utopia~**

_Dalam sepi_

_Engkau datang_

_Beri ku kekuatan_

_tuk bertahan_

Inoue berjalan menapaki langkahnya satu demi satu, ia mondar mandir di dalam sel tahanannya, sejak Aizen memerintahkan Ulquiorra untuk menangkapnya, seolah tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Inoue selain menunggu teman-temannya untuk datang menjemputnya. Sejujurnya Inoue amat kesepian tanpa Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, Ishida, dan yang paling penting Tatsuki, juga teman-temannya yang lain.

Lelah, gadis manis itu pun duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di sudut ruangan tahanannya, perlahan tapi pasti, air mata mengalir di pipinya, entah, karena begitu kesepian atau apa, tapi yang pasti Inoue merasa sangat sedih.

Cklek.

Perlahan, pintu ruang tahanan dibuka, dan masuklah seorang espada dengan warna mata hijau dan ekspresi wajah yang selalu datar, Ulquiorra. Espada itu menatapnya datar, lalu mendekati Inoue dan berjongkok di dekat Inoue.

"Ada apa, perempuan?"

"Ti... tidak..." jawab Inoue gugup, ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Tidak."

"Hhh," Ulquiorra menghela nafas, lalu bangkit.

Espada itu menatap Inoue lagi sebentar, lalu perlahan melangkah menjauhi gadis itu, mendekati pintu ruang tahanan untuk keluar, "Jangan takut, waktumu masih panjang."

_Kau percaya_

_Aku ada_

_Kau yang aku inginkan_

_Selamanya_

Satu bulan, Inoue menunggu kedatangan Ichigo dan teman-temannya, namun mereka sama sekali belum datang, atau malah mungkin belum menyadari kepergian Inoue? Inoue tak pernah tahu alasan Ichigo tak pernah datang, namun yang pasti, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suasana sel tahanannya, dan juga kehadiran Ulquiorra yang mungkin hanya datang untuk membawakan makanan, sekaligus menemaninya ngobrol.

Malam hari, atau malah mungkin hanya ada malam di Hueco Mundo? Inoue tak pernah tahu, tak sekali pun Inoue tahu waktu, kapan itu siang, kapan itu malam, atau mendengar kicau burung lagi. Yang tiap hari ia dengar hanya suara Ulquiorra yang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepelenya.

Inoue sama sekali tak menyentuh makan malamnya, ia sama sekali tidak lapar. Entah, ia sama sekali tak berselera karena tadi yang mengantar makanannya adalah Grimmjow, bukan Ulquiorra. Saat Inoue menanyakan keberadaan Ulquiorra pun, Grimmjow tak menjawabnya, hanya menatap Inoue sinis, lalu keluar dari sel tahanan Inoue.

Cklek.

Suara pintu lagi, mungkin hanya Grimmjow yang akan mengambil piring. Inoue menatap piring berisi makanan dihadapannya nanar, lalu memandang ke arah pintu. Ia salah, itu bukan Grimmjow, tapi si pemilik mata hijau menawan, Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui-kun?"

"Kenapa masih penuh?"

"Aku tak lapar."

"Nanti kau sakit, perempuan."

"Kau darimana?"

"Pentingkah untuk kau tahu?"

"Hn," Inoue mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Makanlah, nanti akan kuberitahu," ujar Ulquiorra sambil memutar bola matanya.

_Kau adalah hatiku_

_Kau belahan jiwaku_

_Seperti itu ku mencintamu_

_Sampai mati_

Dua bulan berlalu, sudah terasa tanda-tanda reiatsu Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang mendekat ke Hueco Mundo. Entah karena akan menyambut kedatangan Ichigo dan teman-temannya dengan kejutan, atau memang benar-benar sudah bosan bermain dengan kemampuan Inoue, Aizen memerintahkan Ulquiorra untuk segera membunuh Inoue.

Namu, sepertinya sang espada masih suka mengulur waktu, ia malah asik mempermainkan perasaan Inoue yang pastilah gundah.

"Perempuan, apa kau takut? Sebentar lagi kau akan mati. Aizen-sama sudah bosan bermain-main denganmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak takut."

"Kalau kau takut, aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Aku tetap percaya teman-temanku akan datang, aku sangat percaya pada mereka. Hatiku sudah ada bersama mereka."

Ulquiorra terdiam, espada bermata hijau cemerlang itu menatap Inoue masih sama seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu, datar.

_Di hidupku yang tak sempurna_

_Kau adalah hal terindah yang ku punya_

Ulquiorra menunjuk ke dada Inoue, raut wajahnya tetap datar.

"Hati? Apa itu hati? Apa aku akan dapat melihatnya jika membelah dadamu nanti?"

"..." Inoue tak menjawab, ia malah asik mendengarkan celotehan Ulquiorra.

Tak mendapat respon dari Inoue, Ulquiorra melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Kali ini tangannya berpindah menunjuk dahi Inoue.

"Atau aku akan melihatnya saat nanti membelah kerangkamu, perempuan?"

"Aku percaya nanti kau tahu saat mempunyai teman yang kau percayai."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, perempuan, kau terlalu naif, tak ada yang ku percaya di sini selain kau."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya, kau."

"Aku juga merasa begitu, saat aku butuh seseorang, kau selalu ada Ulqui-kun. Meski hidupku mungkin tak lama lagi."

"Hn."

Inoue tersenyum pada Ulquiorra, sang espada tak merespon dengan cara apapun, ia hanya menurunkan tangannya lalu berbalik.

"Aishiteru."

_Seperti itu ku mencintamu_

_Sampai mati..._

Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Inoue, Ichigo pun bertarung habis-habisan dengan Ulquiorra hingga menggunakan full-hollownya. Ulquiorra pun melepas zanpakutonya dan menunjukkan wujud berbentuk semi-bats (A/N : Duh, maaf, Cha ga tau apa namanya). Ichigo yang sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan full hollownya dengan baik, akhirnya terpaksa ditebas oleh Ulquiorra hingga topengnya pecah. Karena pertarungannya dengan Ichigo, Ulquiorra jadi terpaksa harus merelakan nyawanya.

Detik-detik terakhirnya sebelum pergi, Ulquiorra terdiam menatap Inoue yang masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ulqui-kun?"

"Hatimu tak salah, perempuan."

"Hn?"

"Hatimu tak pernah salah, sekarang aku mengerti."

"Ulqui-kun?"

"Aishiteru"

Perlahan, tubuh Ulquiorra menguap, menghilang, dan perlahan juga air mata Inoue mengalir di pipinya, tapi selanjutnya gadis itu tersenyum.

"Hatiku tak pernah salah, aishiteru yo."

Ulquiorra agak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Inoue, tapi selanjutnya, wajah espada bernomor empat itu tampak tenang.

* * *

Gaje kah? Cha bikin waktu dengerin lagu ini sambil nonton YouTube, Bleach 272 , dimana Ulquiorra Schiffer akhirnya resmi wafat baik versi manga atau pun anime. Hiks.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
